In recent years studies have been conducted to show the health benefits of not sitting or standing for prolonged periods of time. It has been shown that sitting for long periods of time, day after day, increases the rate of all-cause mortality. It has even been said that sitting is the new smoking. A healthier work environment could be achieved by standing a portion of your day that you typically spend sitting. A combination of standing and sitting can reduce your risk of obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease and cancer.
There are many different types of work surfaces today. Most of these are stationary, in that they do not adjust in height. In recent years, entire desks that adjust in height have become more common. Most people already have a stationary desk, so purchasing an entire new desk may be unreasonable for some.